


Kindred Spirits

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [197]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sarah O’Brien wasn’t given to displays of affection.





	Kindred Spirits

Sarah O’Brien wasn’t given to displays of affection. She was even less forthcoming when it came to her own feelings, keeping her cards close to her chest; but she had always been a sympathetic ear for Thomas whenever he needed. She consoled him when Philip broke his heart and she comforted him as he wept uncontrollably over Edward’s death. Where many condemned, she understood. The thing she had never told him was why. The truth was because she knew forbidden love all too well. 

Cora sighed as Sarah ran her fingers through her freshly washed hair. 

Oh yes, she knew.


End file.
